In general, the present invention relates to a recording apparatus, a recording method and a recording medium. In particular, the present invention relates to a recording apparatus, a recording method and a recording medium wherein the recording apparatus and the recording method are well suited for recording of information including pictures in the recording medium such as a hard disc.
With the increasing speed and the increasing number of functions of the CPU (Central Processing Unit) as well as the increasing storage capacity of the memory, the hard disc and other recording and storage media along with the decreasing price of hardware including the CPU and the recording and the storage media seen in recent years, a high performance computer can be implemented at a price that the personal user can afford.
With the popularization of a high performance computer at such a price, there is a rising user demand for computer functions of carrying out various kinds of processing such as recording, reproduction and editing of a processing object with a large amount of data such as a picture which were impossible so far but can now be implemented through simple user operations.
It is thus an object of the present invention addressing the problem described above to allow various kinds of processing demanded by the user to be carried out through simple operations.
A recording apparatus for recording information according to claim 1 is characterized in that said apparatus comprises:
a setting means for setting a recording time required for recording said information and for setting bit rate information on a bit rate of said information;
a computing means for computing a required capacity, that is, a recording capacity required for recording said information, from said recording time and said bit rate information set by said setting means;
an allocating means for allocating a required area, that is, a recording area with a size equal to at least said required capacity, in an information recording medium for recording said information; and
a recording means for recording said information in said required area.
A recording method for recording information according to claim 7 is characterized in that said method comprises the steps of:
computing a required capacity, that is, a recording capacity required for recording of said information, from a recording time required for recording said information and bit rate information on a bit rate of said information;
allocating a required area, that is, a recording area with a size equal to at least said required capacity, in an information recording medium for recording said information; and
recording said information in said required area.
A recording medium for recording a program to let a computer record information according to claim 8 is characterized in that said program prescribes a recording method comprising the steps of:
computing a required capacity, that is, a recording capacity required for recording of said information from a recording time required for recording said information and bit rate information on a bit rate of said information;
allocating a required area, that is, a recording area with a size equal to at least said required capacity, in an information recording medium for recording said information; and
recording said information in said required area.
In a recording apparatus for recording information according to claim 1,
a setting means sets a recording time required for recording said information and sets bit rate information on a bit rate of said information;
a computing means computes a required capacity, that is, a recording capacity required for recording said information, from said recording time and said bit rate information set by said setting means;
an allocating means allocates a required area, that is, a recording area with a size equal to at least said required capacity, in an information recording medium for recording said information; and
a recording means records said information in said required area.
A recording method for recording information according to claim 7 comprises the steps of:
computing a required capacity, that is, a recording capacity required for recording said information, from a recording time required for recording said information and bit rate information on a bit rate of said information;
allocating a required area, that is, a recording area with a size equal to at least said required capacity, in an information recording medium for recording said information; and
recording said information in said required area.
In a recording medium for recording program according to claim 8, there is stored a program to let a computer record information in accordance with a recording method which comprises the steps of:
computing a required capacity, that is, a recording capacity required for recording said information from a recording time required for recording said information and bit rate information on a bit rate of said information;
allocating a required area, that is, a recording area with a size equal to at least said required capacity, in an information recording medium for recording said information; and
recording said information in said required area.